Degrassi goes Hollywood! remix
by ellielovesdtng
Summary: Marco and Dylan find each other in hollywood. Set during Degrassi goes Hollywood.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay Ellie!"

"What now?"

"You have to come with us to Hollywood! Paige needs our love and support!"

"Why doesn't she replace me with her brother? She likes him better than me!" She winced right after he said it, knowing it was still a touchy topic.

"It's still hockey season, but I wish it wasn't… I miss him still, so much," I said looking at the tiled floor, knowing that she doesn't want me to go back to Dylan.

"What about Eric?" There she goes again. She won't give up until Eric is the love of my life. But he likes _jazz_! Who likes jazz anymore?

" Ellie! I told you, just because he is gay, doesn't mean im going o automatically fall in love with him! Ok. Anyways, please come, Paige will pay for our tickets!" I pleaded about to give up when she replied with "FINE!"

I walked out of the Core satisfied. I had won!

The plane ride was making me restless. Ellie was asleep in the seat next to me, looking so peaceful. I was finally stating to relax, and drift into sound sleep when I heard crying from the row behind me. Everyone else in our area on the plane was asleep, so I felt like I had to go talk to him.

I walked over to where the sobs were coming from, and I found a black haired high school boy crying into his hands. Once he saw me, he instantly wiped away his tears and tried to pretend like he wasn't crying.

"What's wrong? I've dealt with my fair share of problems, maybe I can help," I asked the young boy, who slightly reminded me of myself when I was his age.

"It's just relationship problems… I'm gay, so you wouldn't understand," he said, ashamed for being himself.

"I actually _would_ understand. I'm gay too. So what is troubling you?" I asked , feeling like I was comforting my clone from the past.

"Um, well Jacob and I were in love. Not fake in love, but in love, in love. I play soccer non-stop. It is my life, but Jacob is my everything. I got this college scholarship to play soccer, but it is in California. And he broke up with me, because he thought that I chose soccer over him. That I just stopped loving him. I will never stop loving that bastard. He is my everything. And now that I don't have him, I don't have anything," He rambled out tears coming to his eyes at the thought of Jacob.

" Me and Dylan have the same situation… He is in Switzerland perusing his hockey dream. Playing for Zurich HC. We both cried some, and it was hard, and it still is. We broke up even though we are still in love. I broke up with him, because it was too hard at the time, and I know that we will always end up back together. We have broken up twice, but we automatically gravitate towards each other. Once he is done in Switzerland, he will come back and we will get married. Dylan and I are sure that it will happen one day, so if you and Jacob truly love each other, you have nothing to worry about, because you to will end up together," The boy just sat and listened intently the whole time as I tried to fix his thoughts about his relationship.

He answered with a simple "Thanks".

"So , what Is your name even?" I asked him, realizing I had just been talking to a complete stranger for the last ten minutes.

"Corry. What is your name?" Corry, I liked that. Corry and Jacob, sounded niced together. Corry and Jacob, Jacob and Corry.

"Marco. Marco Del Rossi. Im in college, you look kind of young so I am guessing you are just stating college?"

He just nodded. "Nice to meet you Jacob," And with that, I went back to my seat, and finally was able to sleep at ease.

Sitting at the airport, waiting for paige to pick me and Ellie up.

Boring!

I got my magazine out and started to look for some hot celebrity to add to our posse.

"Oh! What about Taylor Kitch? We would all get along with him!" I exclaimed to Ellie. Ellie seemed distant. I watched her face to try to read her emotions, and her eyes started to water.

"What's wrong El? I asked hoping that she hadn't gone into another depressed cutting phase.

"Nothing, this LA air is just really dry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh My GOD! You live here?!?!?!?!" I screamed at Paige as I entered her mansion of a house.

"The perks of being a leading lady!" She smiled, obviously trying to pretend like she was already used ot being famous. She let out a loud shriek, and joined into our excitement. "I know! There is a GIANT pool in the back yard too!"

Ellie had gone upstairs to put her things away, which I had already done for myself, leaving Paige and I to talk alone.

"Have you talked to Dylan lately? I just want to know how he's doing I said,"

" Yeah I talked to him the other night. He was pissed off that I am now going to be more famous than him. He also said he misses you, and wants to talk to you. He just didn't think that you would want to talk to him,"

I hadn't seen the man I love in over a year, and he thinks that I wouldn't want to talk to him? God, I love the guy but sometimes he can be really stupid.

"Of course I would want to talk to him. Why wouldn't I? Is he seeing someone?" Fear coursed through my body. Thinking of my Dylan, being touched by another man, made me nauseous, and I almost fell over. Paige had to grab my arms to steady me.

"No silly! He is waiting to come back so he can get back together with you! To get your mind off of things, can you go get me some bacon from the Canadian Shop? Its just down the street and you will be able to see the town more!" She pleaded using puppy dog eyes

"Fine! I'll get you your bacon!" I chuckled , grabbed my jacket and walked out the door.

I had a map of the town, but it wasn't very helpful. I wasn't used to so many tourists. I got lost about five times before I was on the right street. I looked down the sidewalk, and saw a blonde curly haired man, that had the same build as Dylan. Why was everything reminding me of Dylan the last couple of days? Now I am even seeing people that look like him. All of the sudden the guy that looked like Dylan and turned and looked my way.

_It was Dylan!_

He saw me and his face instantly turned into a smile.

"Dylan?!?!" I screamed, and he just nodded. I ran full speed past people, pushing them out of the way in the process. He saw me coming and opened up his arms to me. I flew into his arms, and he help me there, just hugging. Remembering. Loving.

I inhaled his scent. He has always smelled the same. I smile and look up at him, and he is looking down at me.

"_I missed you so much. I oculdn't stand it."_

" I know Dylan. I didn't hold up well while you were gone. I got arrested and almost became a prostitute…." I said the last part with shame.

Dylan was about to say something, but we realized we had formed a crowd. We both blushed and Dylan set me down. We left he crowd and sat down at a café.

"So let me get this straight. Marco Del Rossi, my Marco delrossi, almost became a prostitute?!?!"

"Like I said, I didn't do well being alone…" I tried to sink into my sweat shirt, to disappear.

" So you almost sell yourself for money? Marco, the thought of another man touching you… God, I don't know what I would do to that guy," His face was disgusted, as I immediately thought of Eric.

"Shit! I forgot about Eric," I yelled at myself.

"Who's Eric?" Oh god, I knew this question was coming.

"Well…. Dylan, right now I am kind of seeing someone. It doesn't mean anything. Ill call him right now and end it." I was about to take my phone out, when Dylan stopped me.

"Marco. It's not fair to do that to him. He kept my Marco safe, so I want to respect him….. Okay, fine you can break up with him. I don't want you with another guy!" I chuckled at how easily he gave in.

_ring………….ring……….. "Hey Marco, how's it going in California?"_

"_Erm Eric. This isn't working out. We're through. Im sorry…"_

"_Dylans back isn't he?" _How did he know?

"_Yes… Well actually I don't know for how long, but either way, it wasn't working out. We don't have anything in common."_

"_Okay Marco I understand"……Dial Tone……._

"Well okay then! Now that me and Eric are over with, how long are you gone from Switzerland?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"Forever Marco. I am done. I knew that you had broken up with me, but I still missed you too much. Everything always comes down to you and me…" he said, quoting himself from a couple of years ago.

I smiled at him brightly. I felt like nothing could stop our relationship now, after all of the crap we had been through.


End file.
